


50% crazy, 100% headache

by Yersina



Series: leap before you look [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Banter, Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yersina/pseuds/Yersina
Summary: “Killing isn’t a competition,” Seungmin states slowly. He’s not sure if it’s Jisung’s voice that’s giving him a headache or the ringing of bullets embedding themselves in thick steel, but he’s leaning towards the former.Jisung stares at him blankly. “God, what must it be like to live inside your brain? Is there even a single grain of fun in there?”“Is there a speck of rationality in yours?” Seungmin shoots back. “I saw you take a running leap off that building in Prague. I’m pretty sure Chan-hyung had a heart attack.”
Series: leap before you look [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799347
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	50% crazy, 100% headache

**Author's Note:**

> me: i'd like to work on my long fics now  
> my brain: how about this oneshot instead?  
> me:  
> me: fine.
> 
> there's no real Context for this but i was inspired by a line from a ncis: la ep that my dad was watching

Jisung slaps a spare magazine into his gun, tossing the empty one on the concrete ground carelessly. Seungmin bites back the automatic protest about littering and the environment because even he can admit that this is probably not the time.

“You’re surrounded! Put your weapons down and come out with your hands in the air!” a henchman barks, foreign accent sliding harshly over Korean vowels.

“What I wouldn’t give to put a bullet through his head right now,” Jisung mutters, rolling his eyes at Seungmin. It nearly startles a laugh out of him, and he snorts when Jisung yells over the shipping crate they’re hiding behind, “Do you ever stop talking? I feel sorry for everyone who has to listen to your voice on a daily basis.”

“Silence!” the grunt roars back. “Put your weapons d—” The rest of his words are cut off when Seungmin leans around the crate and fires off a shot at his head. One of the other grunts fires a spray of shots at him, but Seungmin whips back to safety before any can hit him. 

“No fair,” Jisung whines. “If anyone gets to kill him, it should be me. He put a bullet in Felix’s thigh.”

“Killing isn’t a competition,” Seungmin states slowly. He’s not sure if it’s Jisung’s voice that’s giving him a headache or the ringing of bullets embedding themselves in thick steel, but he’s leaning towards the former. 

Jisung stares at him blankly. “God, what must it be like to live inside your brain? Is there even a single grain of fun in there?”

“Is there a speck of rationality in yours?” Seungmin shoots back. “I saw you take a running leap off that building in Prague. I’m pretty sure Chan-hyung had a heart attack.” 

Seungmin waits as Jisung cranes his neck around and takes a few shots before settling back next to him. Jisung flaps a dismissive hand, looking way too relaxed for someone who was surrounded by deadly weaponry and recounting a near-death experience. “Minho-hyung had the bouncy landing pad thing set up. I was fine.”

It’s Seungmin’s turn to stare at Jisung incredulously. It occurs to him now that no one had bothered to tell Jisung that if Minho had been stuck in traffic for another five minutes, he would’ve been nothing more than a smear of blood and broken bones on the pavement. “What if he hadn’t?”

“It’s Minho-hyung.” Jisung shrugs. “It would’ve worked out.”

Another bullet ricocheting off the shipping container saves Seungmin from having to summon a response to that completely nonsensical statement. “I SAID—”

“Uh-oh, he seems angry,” Jisung murmurs, sounding utterly delighted.

“—PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN AND COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!” 

Seungmin’s pretty sure the only reason they were still alive was because the grunts were too insistent on acting out an American Western stand-off to realize that they could take out two measly people by sheer force if they wanted to. 

“So,” Jisung starts. Seungmin’s heart starts sinking, because that’s the tone Jisung gets when he’s about to start spouting something insane. “You see that door over there?”

Seungmin glances at the side of the warehouse where there’s a side door for employees to exit out of. He’d noticed it when they’d first run in here for cover, but he hadn’t considered it a viable escape plan on account of the dozen or so men eager to put holes in them. “I hope you’re not thinking what I’m thinking.”

Jisung’s grin was wide enough that Seungmin could probably count all of his teeth if he wanted to. His heart hit the bottom of his stomach. _“I_ hope that _you’re_ thinking what _I’m_ thinking.”

“DROP YOUR WEAPONS—”

Before Seungmin can forcefully inject some common sense into him, Jisung lobs something over the top of the crate and claps a hand over Seungmin’s eyes. “Jisung, what—”

The loud explosion of noise and surprised shouts from the other side of the shipping container answers his unspoken question. 

“Go, go, go!” Jisung starts dragging Seungmin in the direction of the door, letting go when Seungmin shakes himself loose with an irritated glare. He keeps his gun trained on the men groaning and clutching their heads just in case, but at least they had the good sense to keep their weapons down while half-blinded. 

“A flash bang, really?” He holds the door for Jisung while he tosses a smoke bomb behind them for good measure and closes the door firmly once Jisung ducks out.

Jisung turns innocent eyes on him. “What? He told me to drop my weapons.”

Seungmin nearly stops in his tracks, speechless. It takes until Jisung turns around to beckon him impatiently for him to keep jogging after Jisung as they make their way to the extraction point. “Minho-hyung can have you back. He’s the only one who can keep up with your crazy.”

“Hey,” Jisung protests. “Minho-hyung is at least 50% of the crazy when we’re together.”

Seungmin shakes his head. “50% crazy, 100% headache.” 

It’s not until they’ve reached Chan’s car that Seungmin has a realization. “Wait, if you had the flash bang and the smoke bomb the entire time, why’d you wait so long to use them?”

“Hm?” Jisung looks up, hand still on the car’s door handle. “Oh, I’d forgotten about them.”

“Get in, you idiots,” Changbin yells from the passenger seat, window rolled down a crack. “Security cameras show they’re regaining their bearings.” Jisung makes a face and sticks out his tongue, ducking into the backseat. 

Seungmin shakes his head and pulls the door open. “100% headache,” he repeats to himself, and smiles into the palm of his hand as they peel away from the side of the road.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://littlenookofnonsense.tumblr.com/) | [twt](https://twitter.com/yersin_a) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yersin_a)


End file.
